1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wave winding stator structure of a rotary electric machine stator and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a three-phase wave winding of a rotary electric machine needs more space for coil ends than a three-phase lap winding because the crossing portions of the wave winding are piled up in the axial direction. This increases the size and Joule loss of the electric rotary machine.